Warrior fan fiction
by Yarrowheart
Summary: This is a fan fiction warrior story. Not completed!


**Prologue**

**"Why do you keep coming to me? I don't understand...I-i-i-I'm just a kitten." A calico kit cowers as a giant black cat stands over her. **

**"I know who you are kitten! The prophecy is coming! You are the only thing that will keep your clan from being killed off. Be careful kitten, your future is dark... very dark, please don't give up for the sake of your ancestors." The black cat says as he fades away.**

**"Wait! What prophecy?Don't go!" She yells but the black cat **

**is already gone. Then a red cat appears and takes the black cats place. **

**"Hello, little one. Please do not listen to that cat... he isn't a rightful warrior ancestor. You will know of the prophecy when you are a ready warrior, but not till then...that's not your destiny to know before you are a ready warrior." The red she-cat explains.**

**"But can't you tell me now and let my destiny change?" She asks.**

**"The last cat that was told no and went to find the answer and found it had it's destiny changed to death. I would hate to see you die so, no, unless you want to die."The she-cat says sadly.**

**"No, I don't want to die. Um... who was the cat that died because they did what you just said?" She asks.**

**"I will tell you that and then I must go back with your warriors ancestors. The cat was that cat you were just talking to before me. His name is SilentedNight." The red she-cat says as she disappears.**

**"Good-bye! Thank-you!" She yells before she wakes up smelling an un-familiar sent...**

_**Chapter 1**_

A sleek black cat with sky blue eyes named Love ran across the FireClan camp towards a huge ledge that their leader stood on when she addressed the cats of her clan and she also lived under. She found her leader calmly asleep.

"Marigold, our kittens are gone!" Love yelled tears bursting from her eyes. The big golden and white cat awoke at once, her brown eyes twinkling with worry.

"Don't worry sister the clan will find our kittens." Marigold told her as she walked out of her den and jumped up onto Fire ledge.

" Cats of FireClan please gather underneath Fire ledge. Quickliy! We have a crisis!" Marigold yelled to her Clan. Cats from all over came out of dens and sat beneath Fire ledge.

" Love's and my kittens have went missing and we need to make search parties. If you scent the kitten or another clan one of you follow the trail and another come back and tell me. Please don't go into another Clan territory though." Marigold said. Before Marigold could say the search groups the cats broke into a loud chatter.

"Silence!"Marigold paused to wait for silence. The cats quieted down. " I want Lion to go with Stripes to check the west side of our territory. I want Cherry to go with Tiger to check the north side of our territory. I want Spot to go with May to check the east side of our territory. Finally I want Claws to go with Popsicle to check the south side of our territory. Move out!" Marigold said. The search parties gathered quickly and went off to search. A while after May's war cry broke across camp as she wheezed loudly.

"Did you pick up a sent?"Marigold asked as she streaked across camp towards May. That's when Marigold saw the blood trickling down from a big gash in May's side

"LightClan...Autumn stole kittens..." May wheezed. Firepine ran to May's side.

"I'm going out I'll send a couple warriors back here to defend camp if anything happens. I'll get the rest to come with me to get the kittens back." Marigold told Firepine.

"Just be careful!" Firepine said looking down sadly at May. Marigold raced out of the entrance of the camp and through the forest screaming her battle cry. Minutes later she had her search parties beside her.

"May and Spot found the kittens but May got a big gash in her side and I have no idea how long he can hold up! I want Tiger and Cherry to go back to camp in case something happens. The rest of you, follow me!" Marigold told them. The cats did so. As they went east they heard Spot hissing and two other cats from another clan hissing back. As they listened they heard the crying mews of 3 helpless kittens. Marigold and her warriors ran through a bush and saw Autumn and Star standing over Spots body, ready to kill him.

"Get away from him and give me back my kitten!" Marigold hissed with fury. The FireClan cats started closing in on the two LightClan cats hissing and snarling.

"Alright here take them, but don't think this is over." Autumn sneered as she pushed the kittens towards Marigold, while hissing out the last words and backing away.

After returning to camp Spot ended up okay, but May was badly injured and won't be doing much for a while. Later that day Marigold ran towards Firepine.

"Um... how is May?" Marigold asked. She had always though she was a great cat and would make an excellent leader one day, she would hate to see her die.

"She'll be fine just one bad injure and the rest are minor. You can go in the den and see her she's probably just having something to eat."

Firepine explained.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Marigold smiled as she walked into the den.

"Who's there? Is that you Marigold?" May asked squinting from a slash on her eye.

"Yes it is me. Are you feeling okay?" Marigold asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Um, I need to talk to you about Spot." May said.

"You can tell me whatever it is." Marigold said smiling.

"I think it is time for Spot to become a warrior. He saved my life and fended off those LightClan warriors for a while. He also has been an apprentice for long enough." May smiled hopefully.

"I think it's time too. Do you think you could walk to Fire ledge?"Marigold asked with concern.

"I can walk just not well." May explained. That evening Marigold called her clan to Fire ledge as soon as the moon was high in the sky.

"I think you all know why I have called you here tonight. I called you here to recognize an apprentice who has trained hard and has earned his right to be a warrior. Spot, Will you up hold the warrior code and protect the clan even when your life is at risk? ?" Marigold asked.

'

"I will."Spot said. Excitement squeaking in his voice.

"Then with the power of FireClan and with the power of our dead ancestors I name you a rightful warrior of FireClan." Marigold smiled completing the speech.

"Spot, Spot, Spot!" FireClan chants as Spot joined the warriors.

_**Chapter 2**_

Flame woke up thinking about what happened yesterday. It was really scary when Autumn came in with her weird smell and told him and his friends that they needed to go somewhere else safer. One thing he learned yesterday is if someone smells weird, they are an enemy and that his mother is super cool. Flames mom, Marigold had her sister Love (Flame's Aunt) take care of him because she is leader and can't take the time to take care of a kit when she has a whole clan to deal with.

Flame had hated his mom. He hated her for not taking care of him and for not even visiting but yesterday when he saw the love and fear in her eyes for himself he noticed she did love him. The thing that made him feel bright and warm about yesterday was when his mom visited him. She even watched him go to sleep. He could still clearly remember her soft peaceful purr as she fell asleep beside him.

"Mom?"Flame squinted his eyes into the dark.

"She is out on patrol honey." Loves voice seemed to jump out of the dark. Flame rubs his eyes and looks around the nursery, there was a big black ball of fur in a nest, that must be Night. He looks beside Night's nest to look for Halloween, but her nest is empty.

"Where is Halloween?"Flame asked Love.

"I think she is out by the apprentice's den playing with Cherry. You can go play with them if you want."Love told him. Flame gets up and walks towards the apprentice's den and sees Cherry and Halloween playing.

"Awesome-pants I know pronounce you a real warrior of Air Clan." Cherry says to Halloween.

"Oh, thank you great leader, Flowers r awesome."Halloween laughs. Cherry looks over and sees Flame.

"Here comes the deputy, Awesome-deputy. Awesome-pants meet Awesome-deputy."Cherry announces.

"Hello great deputy, Awesome-deputy." Reaches out paw to shake.

"And hello to you too, Awesome-pants." Shakes Halloweens paw as he plays along. Claws comes out of the apprentice's den yawning.

"Quick, attack that Light pack warrior. Oh, look at his fierce growl." Cherry says as Claws yawns again.

"Attack!" Flame yelled. They all leap on top of Claws and pin him down.

"Stop your stupid games and go back to the nursery. Especially you, Cherry." Claws growls angrily. The game breaks up. Cherry goes off to sulk while Flame and Halloween go into the nursery to play with Night. When Flame and Halloween walk in to the nursery Night wakes up.

"How long have you two been up?" Night asks rubbing his eyes.

"Not long. You know, you sleep like a bear during hibernation." Halloween smiles.

"He also snores like one too!" Flame laughs. Then they all do, even Love. The kittens walk out of the den and play.

"Did you here that Flame is going to be named an apprentice tomorrow?" Says Popsicle to Spot loud enough that the kittens hears even though she didn't mean for them to hear.

"Shh! The kittens are standing right beside us playing" Spot interrupted.

"Oh my ancestors! Flame, you are going to be named an apprentice tomorrow! Popsicle just told Spot!" Halloween whispeared to Flame.

"What?" Flame screached. Halloween ran to Flame and covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Nobody can know that you know you will be named an apprentce tommorow." Halloween said letting go of his mouth.

"Oh my ansestors it right. I can't wait till tommorow. Wait... that means... You were born a day after me meaning... the day after I'm apprenticed you probably named an apprentice too!" Flame

whispeared exitedly.

"Ya... but what about Night? He was born 6 days after me. I guess it will be a lonely 6 days in the nursery for him." Halloween said sadly.

"Don't worry he will sleep most of the time!And April's kits are going to be born today! Speaking of Night... where is he?" Flame asked.

"He probably went back to sleep."Halloween said playfully. Just after Love came rushing out of the Nursery and towards Flame and Halloween,

"Night was in the Nursery scratching the walls angrily and I told him to stop then he rushed off. I thought he went to be with you to but I didn't hear his voice and I saw a small black cat race off out of camp. Do you know if he left camp?" Love asked terrified.

"No. We haven't he was right by us a little while ago then he disappeared." Halloween explained.

"Oh, no!" Love yelled as she rushed over to fetch Marigold. Not long search parties were sent and they found Night scratching a tree angrily.

"Night, why did you leave camp with out permission or a warrior you?" Marigold asked. No one got an answer. All they got from Night was angry glares at Flame and Love. No one was impressed.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Why did he always look at me like that?Why did he hate Flame so much and adore me. _Her mother and father were ordinary un-like Flames mother who was, Marigold, leader of FireClan. He always seemed to have a crush on her but so did Flame. _What do I do? They both like me but..._

_"_Wake up Halloween! It's time for Flame to be named an apprentice!" Love smiled as Halloween grogily got up and ran to Fire ledge. Marigold was already on Fire ledge calling cats to sit below.

"Greeting clan! Today I call you to gather around Fire ledge for two apprenticeing cerimonies." She takes a quick look towards Night, Halloween and Flame. "Flame I beleive you are ready to be named an apprentice. Will you up hold the warrior code and protect the clan even when your life is at risk?

"Yes, I will." Flame says holding in his exitment.

"Then with the power of Fireclan and with the power of our dead ancestors I name you a rightful apprentice of FireClan. Your mentor will be May after she is healed." Licks Flames head as she finishes.

"I would like to apprentice another kit. She should be apprenticed tommorow but it's easier to do it today." Flicks her ears at Halloween "Halloween I beleive you are ready tobe an apprentice. Will you up hold the warrior code and protect the clan even when your life is at risk" Marigold asks. Haloween nods her head.

"Then with the power of Fireclan and with the power of our dead ancestors I name you a rightful apprentice of FireClan. Your mentor will be Love." Says licking Halloweens head.

"Love you are no longer needed in the nursery. April can deal with the kits so return to your warrior dutys please" Marigold finishes. (Not finished yet. You'll have to wait! Mu ha ha!)


End file.
